the_returnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Yi Ji-Hyuk
* Ruler of Ten Thousand Demons and Millions of Beasts * 99th Demon Lord * Lich Who have Forsaken even the Death Itself * Monarch of Darkness Who lead Millions to Despair * Immortal Soul/Immortal Being * How craze wild was he, when he invaded the demon world? For the first time in history of the demon world, a united front had to be established against a single demon king, didn’t it? When considering that man’s over-the-top style of conquest, which was massive enough to make others think of it as a true invasion of the demon world and not some simple territorial dispute between demon kings. * How dare he suggest to the true sovereign, who had stepped on to the peak of all magic – and was even called the Bringer of Apocalypse back in Berafe – not to select a sorcerer character?! * He didn’t feel this bad when he had to descend to the depths of the 200th floor-deep Tower of Abyss. Yi Ji-Hyuk was the kind of a man who actually enjoyed the Tower’s pitch-black darkness and the accompanying foul odour of rotting corpses as well as disgusting smells of monsters during his descent. * He should be considered as the max-level OP character who had unlocked all skills and Traits regarding commanding an army, if such a thing even existed. He could order around a hundred or so men with consummate ease with nothing more than his fingers. Of course, his method would have to be a bit different from before, though. * As the Bringer of Apocalypse, he had gotten so used to having people glare at him with murderous intentions, it was more like an every day routine for him. * What he missed in his calculations was, though – the one he was attacking, Yi Ji-Hyuk, had already spent well over 50 years in a militaristic environment. In other words, he was a veteran soldier. And that was actually excluding his time spent as the Bringer of Apocalypse, commanding an army full of powerful demons. * Heck, if one stayed in the worst prison in Berafe, Bellcatraz, for three days, he or she would rate staying in Korean prisons as renting out the luxury suite from a 7-star hotel. ‘And I should know, since I was stuck in that place for eight years.’ (Yi Ji-Hyuk) * Never before in his entire life had he dabbled in piffling things like the defensive or conversion magics. What he was truly proficient with were the dimensional magic that required an extreme amount of calculative ability, as well as those attack spells which, as demonstrated just now, he had reached the level of godhood already. * He had been living for over a thousand years. Plus, he returned from the state of death thousands of times during that period. Under this sort of circumstances, it’d been the funniest joke in the whole world, if he was somehow able to maintain his humanity. More likely, he would’ve already left the boundaries of what made a person a human being a long, long time ago. * Of course, he had grown up a lot, that’s for sure. Since, you know, he was over a thousand years old and stuff… Actually, he didn’t know exactly how old he was. All he could vaguely remember was that a thousand-plus years did pass while he was stuck on that side. Good thing, then, that his memories were frozen still. Otherwise, his brain might have melted by now! Or, he could’ve even suffered a psychosis. Well, there was no way a human’s brain could store a thousand year’s worth of memories, after all. * “Well, I was pretty popular back in Berafe, too.” (Yi Ji-Hyuk) The only problem with that… Well, I was popular with weird-a*s individuals, wasn’t I. Most of them weren’t even humans, and those who were, they were all insane, too… * He remembered that, in the past, he’d order his lackeys around with a flick of a hand, which would result in the said lackeys excavating rare permafrost from the other side of the continent for his enjoyment… * He had been making deals for nearly a thousand years already, so how dare they! If he were to combine all those years spent in writing up documents and paperwork alone, it should easily exceed over fifty years. Meaning, no matter how smart and fly Choi Jung-Hoon was, they were on two completely different levels here. Completely! * The thing was though, they should’ve been prepared to deal with this much if they were so dead-set on working with him in the first place. Yi Ji-Hyuk was the man who had climbed to the top in a world incomparably worse and unfair than this one. Hell, he was hired as the executive administrator of a kingdom once, and ended up overturning its economy completely. * Seriously speaking, I’m at least over a thousand years older than you, you dumba*s! Older than me? My a*s! Hell, I was feeling really lost nowadays because even my own mom sometimes comes across like a child to me. But really, how did an annoying fly like her get stuck to me? (Yi Ji-Hyuk’s inner monologue) * Even if you counted every person killed by the history’s worst dictators, bloodthirsty kings and the crazed mass murderers, Yi Ji-Hyuk easily had killed far, far greater number. So, in other words, he was a monster, a devil, a bona fide demon king. * Yi Ji-Hyuk tilted his head again. See, the thing was, he was quite an old man by now. Well, he was very, very, very old in truth, so…. Wasn’t his situation a bit too unique to be called a punk, no? * Now that he thought about it, the unfamiliarity he felt just now must’ve been because him not embracing a human female in such a long time. Indeed, he got way too used to embracing dark elves and demonesses so, that must’ve been it. * ….If I had a child back when I arrived in Berafe, my 100th descendants would’ve been way older than you, shorty. (Yi Ji-Hyuk’s inner monologue) * Oh-Sik recalled Yi Ji-Hyuk’s appearance at the height of his power. The appearance of a devil, rising up to the heavens with the wings of flames powerfully spreading out, while commanding an army of hundreds of thousands of demonic creatures….The walking, talking despair of a man, pouring out endless stream of spells as he emitted the dense Mana that even monsters found freakishly scary….The overwhelming presence that couldn’t be bested even after 12 main gods temporarily stopped their quarrel and combined their powers….A human who was no longer a human; a devil who wasn’t a devil. * This wasn’t him making a boastful claim; even after exhaustively searching this world as well as every other dimensions capable of holding human lives, one would not find a man who had to contend with as many of such suicidal attacks as Yi Ji-Hyuk had. He lost count the number of people throwing themselves at him, all for a chance to leave behind nothing but a small nick. Even knowing about his immortality, many famed warriors and holy men still chose to throw their lives away like bits of straw just to have a go at Yi Ji-Hyu. In the end, here he was, still standing tall. * The truth was, he hadn’t used any attack-oriented magic simply because there was no need. Yi Ji-Hyuk had climbed up to the highest peak of all magic in Berafe, a place so high that none would be able to come even remotely close. He was an existence so powerful, calling him the Greatest Sorcerer in history perhaps wasn’t accurate enough. * The number of women I fooled around after my various conquests would go around a medium-sized continent in three columns! Not only that, they were all incredible beauties!! I’m a man who dealt with beauties on the level of elves, but you want me to go all gaga over a face that’s only on that level? * As far as casting curses and attack magics went, Yi Ji-Hyuk had climbed way past the peak of what humans were capable of, and firmly stepped into the category of a god. If he wanted to, he could make this murderer wade in a man’s worst imaginable nightmare for the next 48 days. * I’ve been called a Sage once upon a time, you still wet-behind-the-ears fool. (Yi Ji-Hyuk’s inner monologue) * “Seriously, though. It’s a big problem, this – no matter which world it is, there’s bound to be an idiot with a little bit of power wanting to cosplay as a demon king or something. You should just give up. I’m an actual demon king, you see?” (Yi Ji-Hyuk)Hell, I even have a certificate for it, too.'' No, really.' What the?! I’m telling you the truth!' Argh, dang it. I can’t show it to you or anything, but still!'' (Yi Ji-Hyuk’s inner monologue)''' * “I don’t know what kind of schemes you’re cooking up. But you better not take me lightly, Lord Affeldrichae.” (Yi Ji-Hyuk)Affeldrichae replied with a serene voice.“Anyone who breathed in the air of Berafe just once, would surely know to pay their respects to you, oh Bringer of Apocalypse.” * He was the only man in history of Berafe to rebel against the teachings of the gods, and also, an unparalleled sorcerer who stepped into the realm of godhood with no help from anyone.(Affeldrichae) * You are aware of how long Mister Yi Ji-Hyuk have lived, yes? He has lived for thousands of years as a young man. If you want to count all his dead wives, then both of your hands wouldn't be enough for the task. (Affeldrichae) * He had survived both Berafe and the Demon World. No, never mind simply surviving, he managed to conquer both. * “I’ve lived way too long for me to care more about myself rather than the world. I’ve experienced way too many times first-hand how horrible it is to live a life with no place to call home.” * “You should’ve compared yourself to someone comparable.” (Yi Ji-Hyuk) Yi Ji-Hyuk learned about, and used, magic for well over a thousand years. He familiarised with it for over a millennium, yet a fresh hatchling with only about five years worth of experience was trying to compare its height to him? What an utterly nonsensical notion that was. * “I’ve lived for a long time.” (Yi Ji-Hyuk) Yi Ji-Hyuk smirked.“For far too long. Undeservedly so, too.” (Yi Ji-Hyuk) “But, you didn’t get to enjoy the life of a human for long, right? Aren’t you bitter about that?” (Erukana) “Of course I am.” (Yi Ji-Hyuk)